Stupid Love
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: Her long-time crush with her best friend. She didn't see it coming. She should've seen it coming. One sided 2786, hinted 2795,and hinted 0086 at the end.


Her long-time crush with her best friend. She didn't see that coming. She should have seen it coming.

Haru sighed as she shoved her hands in her pockets as she continued walking. She felt so stupid. She should have noticed the way Tsuna looked at Kyoko and the way he looked at her. To Kyoko, he looked at her with admiration, protectively. To her, he looked at her with frustration or just normally.

She never was his top priority. Kyoko was. He called Kyoko 'Kyoko-chan' and he called her 'Haru'. No '-chan'. Not even a '-san'. Just plain 'Haru'. Whenever he was around Kyoko, he'd be even more clumsy than he already was, blushing and stuttering. When he was around Haru, he didn't blush. He didn't stutter. He was normal. No tripping, no falling. Just normal.

She laughed at herself. Tsuna with Kyoko. She should have saw it happening. Her love was stupid then. Her undying love to him was pointless then, a waste of time. Her sleepless nights as she stayed up till one in the morning making bentos for both him and for her when she could've been sleeping or studying. Her walks to Nami Chuu with him, though she was always late to class. Her waits for Nami Chuu to end the day, which ends two hours after her school. She could have been doing homework but instead, waiting for him. Haru held back a sob as she remembered her devotion to him and all that she had gone through because of him.

Bianchi always said that love was always important. Love drives people to go to extreme measures for the ones they love. She was right on that one. But she never mentioned if it was a one-sided love. Haru loved Tsuna enough for the both of them. Haru kicked a pebble as she continued walking. Bianchi was wrong about love. An one-sided love wasn't sad or cute. It was a stupid love. Because only one person could love while the other is oblivious or just loves someone else.

She began to think about why she first liked him. He wasn't special. He wasn't smart. He wasn't athletic. He wasn't dreamy or hot. He was Dame-Tsuna. So, why did she, a bright girl with enough brain, fall for a useless guy?

'Tsuna-san saved Haru.' She whispered under her breath. Ah, yes. On that day, she challenged the boy to see if he really was a mafia boss. She expected punches, anything that she saw on television. Instead, Gokudera blew her on the bridge she and Tsuna were standing on. Gokudera, being the guy he is, saved Tsuna, leaving Haru to fall and drown. All of a sudden, she remembered hearing a gun shot, and before she knew it, Tsuna's hair was on fire and he was in his boxers as he saved her from drowning. That was when she began to like him.

Haru stopped as she stood on the bridge Tsuna saved her two years ago. Her hands grasped the railings as she leaned on it. It was stupid of her to believe that Tsuna could like her. It was stupid of her to fall for him. It was altogether, a stupid love. A stupud, one-sided love.

She raised a leg and her foot was on the railings. She then placed another foot on. She balanced herself as she continued walking the railings, trying not to look down. She thought she saw a flicker of a flame, a reddish orange flame. The flame came closer and closer until it was almost near her. Haru gasped as she lost her footing and slipped.

The wind was blowing fiercely as she closed her eyes. 'It's not bad.' She thought to herself. 'What does Haru have left to live for? Oto-san and Kaa-chan are divorced. Love's just stupid. It doesn't make any one stronger, it just makes them weaker.' Two tears rolled off her eyes and off her cheeks.

"What a stupid love Haru has loved..."She mumbled to herself, ready for her death. What happened next surprised her. She felt her body being lifted by a pair of song arms. She could've sworn that she was in heaven.

"Haru-chan?" She opened her eyes and doe eyes meet fiery red eyes. It was Enma, holding her in his arms.

"E-Enma?" She croaked out.

"Haru-chan! Daijyobu desu?! Haru-chan, don't do that! You scared me! Do you know what could have happened if I wasn't ther-"He stopped in mid sentence as a heartbreaking sob broke out. "Haru-chan?" He whispered.

Haru couldn't answer, she just kept crying. For once in her stupid love life, someone-no,a boy cared for her. Actually caring for her. And for once, Haru thought as she wiped her tears, looking up at Enma's beet red face, maybe live wasn't stupid after all. Maybe a jump off a bridge was all it took to see who really cared for her.

END.

Note: Hello! Okay, this is first 0086 fic, or in other words, Enma and Haru fic, so again, I am SO sorry if this sucks. I think I might write more 0086 fics, just 'cause there aren't a lot of 0086 fics and the couple is starting to grow on me. Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
